


Ava Adore

by bobasheebaby



Series: Be Careful What You Wish For [2]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel), the royal heir (visual novel)
Genre: Blackmail, Deception, Evil Liam, F/M, Manipulation, Medical Inaccuracies, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: A trip to the doctors and leaning on friends for support.





	Ava Adore

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter starts the major canon divergence. I will try to incorporate elements that still fit with the overall story but here is where we go completely rouge. This chapter is named for Ava Adore by the Smashing Pumpkins, it so perfectly fits Liam.

Drake sat frozen in fear and worry. _He announced it. He already announced it._ Liam’s words still ringing in his head. _‘…as the king of Cordonia, I’m honored that they’ve allowed me to appoint their future child the royal heir.’_ It felt as though there was a weight on his chest making it so he couldn’t breathe. _What if something goes wrong?_ After their conversation on the jet he’d thought that perhaps the announcement would come later in the week _after_ they’d seen the doctor. _‘Dr Ramirez is the best.’_ He took a deep breath, releasing his fears. _Everything will be fine, we’re both young and healthy. We don’t need to worry, this is just a precaution, nothing will come of it._ He turned, smiling at Rebecca as the doctor came in, smile on her own lips. _Okay nothing to worry about. We can do this, it’s for Liam, he’s my best friend. I’d do anything for him and he’d do the same for me._

Doctor Ramirez sat, smiling wide. “Well everything looks promising, there’s just one thing that’s bothering me.”

“Oh?” Drake swallowed. _Don’t tell me we let him down already._

“It’s nothing to be worried about really. It’s just a small concern and given your rushed timeframe to produce Cordonia’s next heir I would like to address it.” The smile never leaving her face as she waved away Drake’s worry.

“I guess that makes sense.” Rebecca replied feeling more at ease at the doctor’s reassurance.

Dr Ramirez nodded empathetically. “Now as I said it’s minor, normally I wouldn’t be worried, but as the future queen or king of Cordonia is at stake I want to address it now.” She glanced back down at her paperwork. “It seems Duke Walker, that you have a slight motility problem. It’s very minor, but the concentration isn’t what I would like to see either.”

“Umm, Okay.” Drake blanched, everything coming down on him at once. If the country didn’t have an heir it would be his fault. _She said minor, that it could be addressed now._ “How exactly would you address this issue?”

Dr Ramirez flashed a hundred watt smile. “Oh it’s very simple. These issues usually come up when the scrotal veins are dilated, we would simply go in and repair them. It’s a very simple, easy, minor outpatient procedure.”

Drake’s eyes widened and darted to his crotch. _Surgery, on my… it’s for Liam, for Cordonia._ “Okay. When can we take care of it?”

“Usually it wouldn’t be able to be taken care of for a few days, weeks at most, but as we are talking about Cordonia’s future monarch I can fit you in later this week.” Dr Ramirez turned her gaze to Rebecca. “Duchess Rebecca, you should have no problems conceiving once we’ve done the procedure, however I’d like to get you started on prenatal vitamins right away. I will send you home with a script but I also have a special concentrated version I could give you as a shot. You see you should really be on prenatals for three months prior to conceiving if you are trying to get pregnant, and with it being our country’s future, I really don’t want to take any chances with his or her health.”

Rebecca nodded. “Whatever you think is best.”

*

Dr Ramirez sat back in her chair, finally dropping the smile from her face. She hated the lying she had to do today but she was given no other choice, she couldn’t say no to the person who asked. She grabbed the picture of her family, the happy faces glaring at her in judgment _. I did it for you!_ She slammed the picture frame face down onto the desk, the glass cracking on impact. She raked a hand over her tired face, jumping as her phone ringing broke through the silence. She looked at the number flashing on the display. _Breathe, you did what he asked._ “Hello?” Her voice high and cheery.

_“How did the appointment go?”_

“Perfect. Your Majesty, absolutely no issues.”

_“What did I say about formalities? We wouldn’t want anything to happen to your beautiful family because someone found out what I was up to, would we?_

Dr Ramirez paled, her throat going dry. “O—of course not. I’m sorry.”

_“It’s fine. You were saying?”_

She swallowed thickly. “Yes, I said there were no issues. I gave her a depo shot and he’s scheduled for a vasectomy on Friday. They are willing to do whatever for the future of Cordonia.”

_“And they suspect nothing?”_

“No, they are fully onboard no trouble at all, they are happy to serve the crown.”

_“Good.”_

*

Rebecca covered her mouth as she yawned. “Why am I so tired? I thought vitamins where supposed to give you energy.”

Drake chuckled lightly. “It was a concentrated dose, it’ll even out. And you’re sure you don’t mind if I stay up?”

“No have fun.” She rubbed her still flat stomach. “Soon there will be the next heir growing here and our days of partying and staying up will be numbered. Have fun.” She kissed his cheek. “Just don’t stay up too late we need to get sleep while we still can.”

*

“Li, are you sure you want the future of Cordonia resting in Drake’s balls?” Maxwell slurred his hand swinging to hit Drake’s shoulder only for him to miss falling forward in his chair.

 _Great. He’s drunk. I knew I shouldn’t have told him how the appointment went!_ “Max…” Drake growled, his tone low in warning.

“I’m sure. I have the utmost faith in Drake and his…” Liam trailed off. “I trust that we will soon be announcing the heir of Cordonia is arriving in no time.”

“Are you sure? Maybe you should ask someone else, I mean Drake said the doctor said—”

“Maxwell, your drink is looking low maybe you should get another, and maybe one for me too?” Drake cut him off. _Another drink is the worst idea ever but I need to get him away from the damn table before Liam learns everything._

Maxwell jumped to his feet, nearly tripping over his limbs. “You got it buddy.” He staggered off in search of another drink.

“Are you sure he needs another drink?” Liam asked with an arch of his brow.

“No, but it got him thinking about something else.”

“You’d tell me if something went wrong at the doctors right?”

Guilt wrapped around Drake, ensnaring his limbs, squeezing them tightly to his body, making it impossible to breathe or move. “Of course.” _Liar!_

Liam’s chestnut eyes softened, he placed a gentle hand on Drake’s forearm. “Drake, you can tell me, was what Maxwell was saying true?”

Drake sighed his head dropping back. _How the fuck did I get in this mess? Oh yeah, I trusted Maxwell…_ “The doctor said that under normal circumstances she wouldn’t even worry yet, but given it’s the future of Cordonia on the line she recommend a procedure.” _He drew out the last word. Dammit why is it so hard to lie to him?_ “To fix the vessels. She said we’d be fine to conceive naturally after.”

“Drake.” His voice soft and full of understanding.

“Li, I swear if she had been worried I would have mentioned it to you, but you have enough on your plate with the unannounced guests, and everything else. Hell, I didn’t want to make you worry about this again.”

“I completely understand, and I thank you for worrying about me, but you need to worry about yourself too.”

“Right.” Drake nodded.

“I would hate to see something happen to you because you let yourself become too stressed. Remember you are as important to me as an heir, I couldn’t imagine what I would do if I lost my best friend, my _brother_ , because he overstressed himself about giving me an heir.”

*

_A few days later…_

Rebecca let out an exaggerated groan as she eased herself into the hot tub. _Not too hot, wouldn’t want the tabloids to report I don’t care about the future heir, again._ The warm water melted her stress away and eased the tension in her muscles. She rolled her head to the side, her eyes remaining closed in pure bliss. “Thank you for suggesting this Liv. I didn’t realize how much I needed it.”

“Don’t mention it.” _Why Liam wanted me to suggest it instead of doing it himself is beyond me._ “I figured after the way you handled the invading kings and queens you could use a day of relaxation.”

“Definitely.” She opened one eye. “Is it normal for people to ask for betrothal agreements before the child is born?”

“You’re asking the woman who was married off by her parents at the age of four.”

“I’m sorry Liv, forget it.”

“No. It’s fine. I’m over it.” _Mostly._ “But to answer your question, some nobles will make betrothal alliances, but most aren’t that extreme. I’d worry about their hidden agenda.”

Rebecca nodded her head. “Yea, it seemed a little _off_. I mean I’m not even pregnant yet.”

“You signed on to carry the heir, everyone will be waiting to hear news, and wanting to be the one to make a betrothal to elevate their own status.” Her voice growing harder.

“Right.” _Why didn’t I think about that before I said yes? Change the subject!_ “I noticed Bastien has been absent from Liam’s detail.”

“Yes, Liam sent him to Lythikos to help me look for any loophole to get me out of the agreement, we came up empty. He asked Bastien to stay behind and catalogue what we did find on Anton and my parents involvement, I don’t know why, there was nothing useful.”

Rebecca nodded, a pit of regret forming in her stomach. _Why did I bring up betrothal agreements? Stupid!_ “Thanks for suggesting the spa day, and convincing them to turn down the temperature.”

“Don’t mention it.” Olivia replied with a laugh. “Besides, they wouldn’t want to cross a Nevrakis.”

*

Liam smiled as she walked with poise and purpose through the duchy, expensive bottle of whiskey in hand. Everything was falling into place, he could clearly see the end when she would once again be his. “Drake.” He clasped a hand on Drake’s shoulder, his smile threatening to widen as he took in the frozen bag of peas on his crotch. “I brought you a little something before I head back to the palace. I wanted to treat you because you wouldn’t be in the pain you are if you and Rebecca weren’t trying to conceive an heir for me. I won’t ever be able to convey with words or gestures just how thankful I am that you would agree to this.”

_Soon. I will once against know the feel of her skin, the taste of her on my lips. Soon, she will once again be mine._

Drake’s chocolate brown eyes widened. “Li, that’s a really expensive whiskey.”

“Nothing but the best for my dearest friend.”

“Thanks Li, you didn’t have to. You know I’d do anything for you.” He nodded to his lap. “Even endure a little pain. All I want is for you to have the chance to be as happy as Rebecca and I are.”

“And I will never stop thanking you for giving me that chance.”

“Like I said Li, I’d do anything for you. Just like you would for me.”

“Of course. There is nothing I wouldn’t do for my best friend.”

_Oh Drake, I truly am sorry I had to do this, but you took what’s mine…_


End file.
